


Pterodactyl Duty

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name's not Myfanwy, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pterodactyl Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [По долгу службы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280751) by [thegamed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed)



Jack and Gwen were both carrying guns, Ianto was carrying the Rift scanner and the keys to the Torchwoodmobile and Rhys was carrying a shovel.

“Explain to me again,” he asked, “why I have to muck out the pterodactyl?”

“It's tradition,” explained Jack. “All new recruits to Torchwood are on pterodactyl duty for their first three months.”

“So you two had to do it?”

“No,” said both Gwen and Ianto.

“How do you get out of it, then?”

“Sleep with Jack,” said Ianto.

“Flirt with Jack.” Gwen took one look at Rhys's big, sad eyes and said, “I'm sorry, love, but it was either that or get up close and personal with the pterodactyl.”

“Fine, fine. Go save the world and I'll mind your dinosaur.”

“Myfanwy,” said Ianto, who was very particular about the pterodactyl's name, as he headed out.

Once he was alone Rhys sighed and looked up to see the pterodactyl fluttering (as much as a several ton dinosaur could flutter) down to land on one of the walkways above his head.

“My name's not Myfanwy, you know,” she said conversationally.

“Jesus, you can talk!” Rhys exclaimed. “Do the others know?”

“Hell, no,” replied the pterodactyl. “They'd only want to talk to me. Turn the telly on, would you? There's a match on.”

While Jack, Gwen and Ianto chased weevils through the sewers of Cardiff Rhys watched rugby with the dinosaur not called Myfanwy. He tried to work out a way to stay on pterodactyl duty for the foreseeable future.


End file.
